


May I Have This Dance

by tinx_r



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: Aristocrats - Freeform, Drabble, Gen, Single Drabble, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: Disguise and playacting are a way of life for the teen sleuths... but sometimes it's more than play





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, dear recipient :)

Joe wasn't happy cooling his heels in the car, but someone had to stand watch, and give chase if necessary.

Meanwhile, Frank Hardy, the young Duc de Caraceau, held out his hand to the attractive, auburn-haired Viscountess Charlwood. His French was schoolboy at best, and Nancy's English accent left much to be desired, but the Russian delegation they were surveilling hadn't seemed to notice.

Nancy slipped into his arms with all the grace of an aristocrat, and her lips met his with a heat which owed nothing to the upper classes.

Eyes kindling, Frank led her to the ballroom floor.


End file.
